ft_rp_fated_daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Emy Glowblade
"Umm, you two should stop fighting. Stop fighting, please. I'm an arbitrator. Mind if I help you two resolve your- Please don't throw rocks at each other. Hey. Hey!" Often seen at the sidelines of Phoenix Wing, Emy is their resident healer and support mage. Her unique magic can both heal, augment allies, and disrupt enemies, proving her to be extremely useful in group combat. Appearance Emy's preferred outfit is meant to alert both allies and enemies that she does not enter combat. She dons a white cloak with a purple tint held together by a red bow over a simple white outfit. On top of her head is a white beret with a "ribbon of peace" as she puts it. It is apparently meant to dissuade enemies from attacking her. Whether or not it is effective is up to question. Other than that, she has long pale blond hair and bright blue eyes. Personality Emy is simply described as cheerful, to put it simply. She always attempts to be positive and encourages others. However, when things fail to go as expected, she can become easily discouraged due to a lack of self-esteem. She generally adores her closest friends and would all that she could to aid them. She dislikes combat that is brutal, but doesn't mind friendly sparring that much. Enemies are deserving of mercy, no matter how cruel they may be. This naivety is a cause of concern for her friends. History Not much is known about her. She randomly appeared at the doorstep of her guild, weary and battered by combat. No enemies were seen nearby, however, so the guild took her in. Despite sustaining heavy injury, she recovered much more quickly than usual and was soon out and about, making friends. Emy refused to say anything about her childhood or herself for reasons unknown. Despite this, she is extremely well-loved in Phoenix Wingand the surrounding area for her generosity and upbeat nature. In recent times, she has become more weary due to constant healing. The natural disasters have taken a toll on the area around her guild. Emy attempts to heal as many wounded as possible, but her magic reserves are limited. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Arbitrator Magic Magic is never fully controlled by a mage. They are never completely in sync with this ancient energy. Arbitrator magic seeks to unify the magician and magic. Depending on how the magic is used, widely different effects may occur. Sadly, Arbitrator magic cannot be used on oneself at the current level Emy is at. She also has no combat ability whatsoever and relies on allies to protect her. Extremely fragile, she is a frequent target by enemies. To use this magic, Emy has use up her own magic power. Contact is required to initiate the effect. *'Restoration': Magic is used to repair an allies' wounds and remove poisons. It heals quickly but requires a bit of start time and does not restore stamina. She has to continue touching the target to continue healing. *'Enhancement': Magic power is amplified in the target mage. Attacks may become stronger, larger, or faster. It lasts for a medium amount of time. *'Transference': Emy is able to give her own magic power to an ally. *'Harmony': A noncombat skill that Emy has developed for her friends. She can make it easier for someone to train by making them "closer" to the source of magic. Trivia *Her last name is an irony; while she is of a "light" affinity, she has no combat abilities. Even so, she claims that her name is Glowblade. *She also refuses to reveal her age. Her height and weight were measured by force despite her protests. Quotes Category:Character Category:Mage